


whiskey

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, drinking buddies, prescience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina share a drink post-Hood (and post-Hook).</p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I made this prescient comment over on twitter "maybe Regina & Emma can commiserate about their horrible dates together over a whiskey when it's over. LOL" That night -- MARCH 29, 2014 -- I sketched this very short rendering of Emma and Regina conversing over a couple whiskeys. This was NINE months before the mid-season finale.

"He was a nice guy."

"He smelled."

"Cute kid, though."

"True. But that’s how I got in trouble last time."

"Touche." Glasses clicked.

"I heard you were… hooked for a while."

Sigh. “He smelled too.”

"He could wash."

"He hasn’t yet."

A soft chuckle, another click of glasses. “Touche.”

Across the rims of two whiskey tumblers, green gazed into brown. The tumblers slowly lowered from before reluctant lips. “Um, you okay?”

A delicate swallow preceded a soft, “Yes, I’ll be fine.” A fingertip slid through condensation then brown lifted once more. “You?”

"Got another quest."

"You do? You’re leaving? What is it?"

"Giving Henry his memories back."

"But — You resisted all this time."

"Until I realized something."

"What is that?"

"Henry’s happy ending." Emma glances down at her glass; the swirling eddies of amber bringing her gaze back up to candlelit brown. "Is you."

On the table between them, Emma’s hand reached out, fingertips slipping over the backs of Regina’s on the polished wood. “And so is mine.”

###


End file.
